Preso de tus labios
by Sweethlove
Summary: Definitivamente otra noche mas que se iba directo al caño. -Estúpido kabuto- Mascullo frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. Si no hubiera sido por ese cuatrochi intento de mujer subdesarrollado, él ya podría encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Two-shot


_**"PRESO DE TUS LABIOS"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se trataba de una cálida y abrazadora noche de otoño. La tenue brisa que rondaba por las afueras provocaba que las copas de los arboles desprendieran las hojas que a duras penas se mantenían unidas a las ramas. Estas levitan por todo por el suelo tan libremente que se podía ver la paz en cada movimiento que realizaban.

Era irónico pero a él le resultaba tan placentero observar como aquellas hojas de arce danzaban a escasos centímetros de su balcón. Solo que ahora reproducía la misma imagen en su cabeza con una diferencia: las hojas de arce cambiaban por pétalos de cerezo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de lograr que el sueño le llegara de una jodida vez. ¿Nunca se les ocurrió que cerrando bien fuerte los ojos podrían dormirse mas rápido? Bueno. Él no, es más lo creía ridículo pero a estas alturas hasta lo mas ridículo le parecía lo mas lógico.

Permitió que sus labios dejaran escapar otro largo y pesado suspiro; lentamente fue abriendo los parpados y de ellos se asomaron unos profundos y penetrantes ojos negros como la noche misma. Obscura. Su mirada era obscura.

Se hallaba acostado sobre una cómoda, o no tanto, cama de dos plazas. Se removió de un lado a otro sobre la misma y de una patada mando a volar las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían ocasionando que estas quedaran tiradas en el suelo.

Si. Definitivamente otra noche mas que se iba directo por el caño. Que más remedio. Se incorporo sentándose en el borde de la cama, y simultáneamente se llevo una mano en dirección a sus hebras negras para revolvérselas. Saco la mano de su cabellera azabache y esta vez se refregó la cara con la misma.

Su vista se situó en la ventana que tenía enfrente suyo, por donde se colaba un destello de luz proveniente de la luna. Lo observo con detenimiento. Quizás analizándolo; aquella luz poseía un color tan blanco, tan puro, tan cálido, tan luminoso, tal vez muy similar a…_** ella**_.

Un gesto de ligero fastidió se dibujo en su rostro al percatarse que de nuevo estaba pensando en su antigua compañera de equipo, cabía decir que mucho mas en ese último tiempo.

Anteriormente, cuando acababa de abandonar la aldea, lo había encontrado razonable dado que había formado un lazo muy fuerte con sus compañeros de equipo. Tal vez hasta lo considero normal ya que con el tiempo su mente dejaría de hacerlo y se concentraría única y exclusivamente en su venganza.

Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, no solo porque ya había pasado más de un año de su partida, sino que ya no pensaba en su antiguo equipo de gennin en conjunto. No, su mente divagaba exclusivamente en su compañera: en _**sakura**_. Era delirante.

Estaba cansado, molesto, por lo cual no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

La cuestión era simple: por alguna estúpida razón, aunque haya intentado enfocar su mente al 100% en el entrenamiento -y no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho-, no podía dejar de pensar en la "molestia" de sakura. Lo que ocasionado que su mal humor se incrementara a niveles indescriptibles, si es que eso era posible.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos con firmeza, pero esta vez era distinto, como si intentara concentrarse en algo. ¿Tampoco se les cruzo por la cabeza que cerrando fuertemente los ojos podrías concentrarte mejor en algo? Pues él si. Lo creía mucho mas razonable que cerrar los ojos para dormirse mas rápido.

Necesitaba concentrarse para recordar el preciso momento en el que se había vuelto tan estúpido.

Sinceramente no podía comprender como él: Uchiha Sasuke único sobreviviente de la matanza de uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo shinobi y por ende el único uchiha que quedaba, criminal de rangos S, asesino a sangre fría -porque podía matar a cualquiera sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o sentimiento alguno- ¡podía estar desvelándose porque a su mente se le ocurriera jugarle una mala pasada pensando en bobadas como tales!

-Estúpido kabuto- Mascullo frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. Si no hubiera sido por ese cuatrochi intento de mujer subdesarrollado, él ya podría encontrarse en los brazos de morfeo.

Volvió a refunfuñar algunas cuantas maldiciones mas hacia el peligris recordando los acontecimientos dados algunas semanas antes.

-Flash Black-

_El cielo se encontraba teñido de un color grisáceo, a medida que la espesa neblina se iba haciendo cada vez mas presente, cubriendo las grandes montañas y los arboles de los bosques._

_Se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta, esa era razón por la cual cierto azabache camina de regreso a su cuarto acompañado de un peligris que portaba, para su gusto, horribles gafas sobre su rostro._

_-"Valla forma de interrumpir un entrenamiento. Estúpida tormenta"-Pensó el azabache molesto al recordar lo mucho que se estaba entreteniendo con kabuto. Sonrió para sus adentros de manera arrogante._

_Por lo general muy pocas veces se le presentaba la oportunidad de medir fuerzas con kabuto dado que siempre entrenaba con Orochimaru o solo. Pero esta vez como Orochimaru tenía algo "más importante que hacer", según lo que le había dicho este cuando se presento ante él diciéndole que sería su oponente ese día, no le había quedado de otra. _

_Al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea, ya que era de sobra sabido que al pelinegro no le caiga precisamente bien kabuto y lo mismo viceversa. Pero a medida que la pelea iba avanzando fue cambiando de opinión, debía admitir que el peligris era muy bueno a lo que respectaba en combate, pero no tan bueno como él. Había aprendido demasiado en los entrenamientos con Orochimaru, asi que no le había resultado difícil enfrentársele._

_Le estaba dando una buena paliza y pudo haber cumplido su cometido del todo si tan solo el muy idiota de kabuto no hubiera insistido en que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta y a su vez apelado a que mañana tendría una misión para Orochimaru y que por ende debía regresar para preparase y que este le informara de que trataba. Mentira._

_- "Maldito cobarde"-El portador del Sharingan iba sumido en sus pensamientos a medida que maldecía internamente a kabuto._

_Ambos caminaban en silencio por los largos y escasamente iluminados pasillos de la guarida. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna en el transcurso que volvían de regreso. No hasta que un destello de malicia surco los ojos del peligris al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas y se disponía a pronunciar las primeras palabras en todo el camino._

_- Asi que la famosa pupila de la godaime Tsunade con fuerza bruta y medic-ninn era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña Haruno- Soltó de golpe mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro, aunque eso no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha. _

_El moreno lo miro de soslayo con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-Hmp… Acaso pretendes que vaya a felicitarla ¿o que? No me interesa-Escupió con indiferencia y __malhumorado. _

_Esto último fue captado por kabuto. _

_Continuaron caminando unos segundos más en silencio, la tensión entre ambos se había vuelto tan palpable a cierto punto que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo; pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a este, había dado en el punto con su comentario sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y quien juega con fuego, quemado saldrá. Aun asi no le interesaba, tenía que comprobar sus sospechas, por lo que se dispuso a romper el silencio por segunda vez consecutiva. _

_-Uhm, pensé que tal vez te podía interesar saber algo de tu antigua compañera, puesto que...-Hizo una leve pausa y luego de un momento prosiguió -la quisiste mucho. Claro esta junto con el resto de tu antiguo equipo -Oh si con eso de seguro se había ganado por completo estar en la lista negra del Uchiha, pero le gustaba verlo cabreado y confundido por sus comentarios._

_El moreno paró en seco. Habían llegado al final del camino, justo en la parte en que el recorrido de la guarida se dividía en otros dos largos y escasamente iluminados pasillos, uno dirigido hacia la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. _

_Volteo con lentitud quedando frente a frente con kabuto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Este no se inmuto y mucho menos se dejo intimidar por la fuerte mirada que Sasuke le lanzaba, mas bien sostuvo la mirada. Luego de unos breves segundos de tensión y duelo de miradas el azabache se dispuso a hablar._

_-¿Qué mierda estas intentando decirme?- Su voz era ronca y destilaba odio- "A que esta jugando este imbecil"-Era el pensamiento que surco su mente mientras trataba de controlar sus intentos de matanza y ganas de ver el suelo teñido por la sangre del peligris._

_-Nada -Procedió a responder con total tranquilidad -Solo pensaba que tal vez…_

_Las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir de un momento a otro la falta de aire, el moreno con un rápido movimiento lo había tomado por el cuello aprisionándolo contra la pared. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos ya no eran negros como la noche, ahora se hallaban teñidos de un rojo carmesí. Había activado el Sharingan. _

_Se inclino hasta su oído y con una voz tétrica, la cual él nunca había escuchado antes, en un susurro pronuncio:_

_-Tú no tienes que pensar nada, no vaya a ser cosa que por hacerlo te quedas sin descabezado o sin cerebro- Hablo amenazante mientras hacía mas firme su agarre._

_El ninja renegado empezaba a sentir la falta de aire, empezaba ahogarse y comenzaba a perder la conciencia._

_Sasuke solo bufo y soltó bruscamente su cuello, este callo de rodilla respirando agitadamente mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y se llevaba una mano al cuello por inercia. _

_-Hmp- Fue lo único que se limito a pronunciar antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar su camino perdiéndose por unos de los pasillos._

_El peligris lo observo alejarse lentamente, una vez que desapareció por el pasillo se incorporo y se acomodo las gafas. Definitivamente lo había sacado de sus casillas el haber mencionado a la peli-rosa. _

_Si. Claramente sus sospechas habían sido comprobadas. Lo que sentía el uchiha hacia la Haruno no era solo un cariño de amistad, iba más allá de eso. _

_Sonrió de manera arrogante ante esto._

_-Al fin y al cabo lo que vi esa noche era cierto-Susurro a medida que su sonrisa iba en aumento. _

_Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar su camino, solo que lo hizo en dirección opuesta a la de Sasuke._

_-"Bueno, valió la pena después de todo, por lo menos conozco la debilidad del Uchiha"-Pensaba mientras camina por los pasillos tranquilamente. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que venía de ganar una batalla, puesto que su rostro era todo un poema._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y en su afán por encontrar algo de paz observo a través de ella; la oscura noche, la luz blanca sobre el suelo reflejada por la luna, las copas de los arboles, las hojas de arce que danzaban libremente por causa de la ligera brisa sin preocupación alguna, todo se encontraba en su punto exacto.

De una manera u otra ese mismo ese escenario le hacía recordar a Konoha. A la noche de su partida, aquella en la que dejo todo.

-"¿A caso sería posible que kabuto hubiera podido ver algo aquella noche?"- Trato de no dar por sentado del todo la respuesta. No era tonto, ese maldito infeliz sabía algo. Pero ¿que?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

**¡Hola!** Bueno, ¡no me maten! . A mi defensa es unos de mis primeros escritos y pues quise compartirlo porque hace un monton que lo tenía guardado en mi computadora.

Okey, como verán mis queridos lectores es un two-shot (kiaaaa mi primer two-shot! *Salta de alegría*) esta primera parte es mas que nada como un pre-Sasusaku(?

Ahora ¿Que será eso que Kabuto pude saber? ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede dormir? ¿Por qué últimamente piensa tanto en Sakura? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Descubriremos que calzoncillos usa Sasuke para dormir? O ¿Dormirá desnudo? Ok, no jeje ya quisieran pervertidas XD Todas estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia ;D (Parezco promotora de novelas jaja)

Espero que les hallas gustado y… ¿Reviews? *Hace puchero* oh, vamos! No saben lo feliz que me haría! Necesito saber si les gusta y si quieren la conti… sino no, no vale la pena subirlo…

Esta en sus manos la contii, no sean malitas! Las que me dan un review se salvan de que vaya a la noche a su casa y les pellizque las nalgas! Ok, no XD

Adiós! Se me cuidan :D


End file.
